The Impossible Quizmas
The Impossible Quizmas is a mini-installment in The Impossible Quiz series to celebrate The Impossible Quiz's 10th anniversary, with this game having Christmas themes. It was announced officially on November 11th, 2017 and is set to release in December 2017. The miniquiz will also contain at least 25 questions as a whole, akin to how a Christmas advent character contains 25 days to count down to, and the only powerup will be the Skips. Characters from the previous games, including Chris as a main one, are also set to make an appearance. Development The game was first teased around October 16th, 2017 as Splapp-Me-Do posted a picture to his Tumblr, of a cropped screencap of the game of Chris wearing a Santa hat, screamingChris Teaser. The caption following it read "Can’t believe how quickly this year has gone. It’ll soon be Chris''mas." Earlier in a text post, he lightly but officially confirmed that he was working on an upcoming gameDevelopment confirmation as "a little something which will (hopefully) be done for in time for Christmas", and that he couldn't say anything else at the moment. The further hiatus or cancellation of The Impossible Dream seems to have been perpetuated as well, with an answered ask on his Tumblr shortly after the tease being "When do you think Dream will come out?" And with Splapp answering "Probably never"The Impossible Dream hiatus. On November 9th, 2017, Splapp began posting teasers of game images with Santa hats on them, with the word "Soon" in them, following a text post which just said "ANNOUNCEMENT, 'SOON....ish". There were two of these "Soon" teasers and they lead up to a more in-depth analysis of the game. The game is set to release sometime around December 2017, if all goes well. Teaser Questions On the 11th of November, Splapp uploaded a YouTube video announcing the upcoming game following the "soon" teasers, entitled "The Impossible Quizmas Teaser". The video begins with a recording of The Impossible Quiz being played on a computer on Newgrounds, with cricket and low-pitched pig noises. The quiz is launched, and the following questions are displayed: Q1: ''What year did the Impossible Quiz come out? ''The answer buttons read 2001, 2004, 1849, and 2007. A life is lost and then the correct answer is clicked, '''2007. Q2: So how old is it this year? ''The answer buttons read 3, 69, 10, and 42. The correct answer is clicked, '''10.' Q3: How many times has it been played? ''The answer buttons read 10000000+, More then 4, Sandpaper, and Twelvety. The correct answer is clicked, '''10000000+.' Q4: How did that happen?! ''The answer buttons read "No idea!", "Don't know!", "Thanks to the ♥ Fans! ♥", and "Splapp-Me-Do plays it endlessly". The correct answer is clicked, '"Thanks to the ♥ Fans! ♥".' Q5: ''Why hasn't Splapp done anything to celebrate the anniversary? The answer buttons read "He forgot", "He couldn't be arsed", "I think he's dead", and "He has!". The last two lives are lost, and a Game Over is achieved. The computer user then goes back through the last 4 questions carefully, and loses two more lives on this question. Then the camera zooms into "He has!". It is then clicked as the screen goes black with the correct "ding!" sound effect playing. The teaser then shows some intros, the logo, and the release date before ending. Questions The only tangible question known so far came in a teaserWhy Flash? from Splapp's Tumblr, a shot of what appears to be a question reading "Why the hell did you make this game in Flash?". Gallery References